Une envie de beignet
by Xeen Cyr
Summary: Une petite faim après le boulot ?


**FRINGE**

**Une envie de beignet**

FRiNG3 ne m'appartient pas. Dommage.

Note : la fic se situe après "Bound".

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Astrid rassemblait ses affaires. Vendredi. Pas d'enquête en cours. Pas de cas de dernière minute. Pas d'expérience invraisemblable à contrôler ou de groupe témoin à surveiller. Un week-end entier en perspective. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Une soixantaine d'heures rien qu'à elle qu'elle allait pouvoir consacrer à dessiner, cuisiner, aller au cinéma ou ne rien faire. Peut-être pas assez pour trouver l'âme sœur mais certainement plus qu'assez pour essayer en tout cas.

Elle préférait carrément ne pas y penser de peur de s'attirer les foudres d'un quelconque dieu païen. Après ce qu'elle avait vu, tout lui paraissait possible désormais. Elle avait beau aimer son travail, --et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne se répète qu'elle avait vraiment un job d'enfer, c'était toujours aussi difficile d'imaginer qu'au-delà de ces quatre murs, le monde continuait de tourner sans elle.

Sans aucun d'entre eux, à vrai dire.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle avant de s'en aller. Isolé chacun dans sa bulle, aucun de ses trois collègues ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. Personne n'allait remarquer qu'elle était partie, c'est sûr, --pas avant qu'ils n'aient besoin d'elle en tout cas.

Par exemple Walter. Il devait se sentir un peu désœuvré cet après-midi, alors il lui avait fait acheter plusieurs cadres photo numériques. Et il s'amusait à réaliser… quelque chose.

"Miss, je ne vous dis que ça : vous n'allez pas en revenir. Ni moi non plus d'ailleurs, si j'arrive à me rappeler pourquoi je vous ai demandé ces cadres. J'espère qu'Olivia ne va pas s'en apercevoir. Est-ce que c'était très cher ? C'est tellement ingénieux ces petites merveilles…"

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Il aurait certainement trouvé d'ici lundi. Sinon, et elle n'avait pas de doute là-dessus non plus, il aurait fait ou inventé autre chose. Une chose à laquelle personne avant lui n'aurait seulement pensé.

Et Olivia ? Et bien elle s'était enfermée dans son bureau improvisé au fond du labo, comme d'habitude. Elle était là-dedans depuis des heures. Elle avait lancé son habituel "_j'en ai pour dix minutes maxi_", celui qui ne trompait plus personne dans l'équipe depuis un bon bout de temps et elle n'avait pas encore refait surface. De toute façon, avant d'atterrir au labo et de devenir son assistante, c'est ce souvenir qu'Astrid avait gardé d'Olivia. Un souvenir qui datait de bien plus loin, de son entrée au FBI, quand Astrid Farnsworth n'était encore qu'un bleu qui regardait de loin la grande blonde officier dans ce qu'elle imaginait à l'époque les sommets de la hiérarchie. Mais c'était loin d'être les hautes sphères, -une femme transfuge de l'armée, c'était quasiment la placardisation assurée, et elle avait appris depuis qu'Olivia avait mangé pas mal de vache enragée à ses débuts. Passer tout ce temps auprès de Gene devait la changer, se dit-elle en pouffant.

Olivia avait tenu bon. Elle avait déjà tendance à rester enfermée dans son bureau au FBI quand elle était entre deux enquêtes, sauf pour aller s'exercer au tir ou entretenir sa forme physique mais là, ça dépassait l'entendement. Aujourd'hui, elle habitait pratiquement l'aile Kresge, passait le plus clair de son temps au labo, à faire la navette entre ses bureaux à la Division Spéciale du FBI et ceux de Harvard. Elle mangeait à peine, ne dormait pour ainsi dire pas et ne semblait pas s'en porter plus mal.

Si Astrid avait dû en faire autant, si elle avait perdu son partenaire, --et amant, si on l'avait torturée, si elle avait dû subir le harcèlement incessant de sa hiérarchie et en prime se faire ridiculiser par des bio-terroristes, elle aurait pris vingt kilos et serait en congé-maladie.

Enfin peut-être pas.

Mais c'était à se demander ce qui faisait tenir Dunham. Sans doute les barres chocolatées et les M&Ms qu'elle planquait dans ses tiroirs ou les verres qu'elle allait boire avec Peter.

Peter ? Et bien Peter, contrairement aux craintes d'Olivia, de Broyles et du Bureau, s'était fait à la routine de sa nouvelle vie et s'était rapidement rendu indispensable. Facile à vivre, il partageait avec Astrid des goûts éclectiques en musique et appréciait la nourriture qu'elle faisait livrer, et surtout il avait réussi à apprivoiser ses craintes. Pour compléter le tableau, il possédait une intelligence hors du commun et un sens de l'humour parfois limite, et pouvait se montrer par moment injuste et colérique. Et il jouait du piano encore mieux que Walter, ce qui ne gâchait rien.

Il avait fini par renouer avec son père, cet inconnu dont il s'était apparemment fait une idée complètement fausse. Enfin, peut-être pas. Mais pour l'instant, ils en étaient tous les deux à la phase de tâtonnement. Le père et le fils avaient en commun bien plus que Peter n'était décidé pour le moment décidé à se l'avouer.

Astrid monta en courant les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée vitrée et attrapa son blouson accroché au porte-manteau à côté de la sortie. En tout cas, elle était bien contente que la Saint Valentin tombe un dimanche. Ça éviterait à ce pauvre Peter de se prendre une veste avec Olivia, surtout depuis que Walter s'était mis en tête de jouer les entremetteurs. Il était devenu particulièrement lourd depuis qu'Olivia s'était fait enlever et répétait en boucle les mêmes sottises. Evidemment que Peter s'était inquiété. Pauvre Peter !

"Au revoir tout le monde, à lundi !" cria-t-elle à la cantonade avant de disparaître en claquant la porte derrière elle.

"Oh, Asteroïde, c'est drôle je ne savais même pas que vous étiez là," s'esclaffa Walter. "Vous avez rapporté des beignets ?"

"Elle est partie Walter, on est vendredi soir," expliqua Peter du piano en accompagnant ses mots de quelques arpèges. "Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir encore faim ? Tu viens juste de finir tes crevettes à la sauce piquante. Il reste du riz cantonnais, si tu veux."

Il plaqua quelques accords orientalisants et se leva en soupirant pour voir ce que bricolait son père.

"J'ai envie de sucré," insistait Walter qui était reparti sur son idée fixe. "Elle aurait pu aller me chercher des beignets avant de partir. Et si tu y allais toi ?" Perché sur son tabouret devant sa paillasse, il avait aligné les cadres éteints devant lui et tortillait un câble avec anxiété.

"Pas moyen. A la limite, je veux bien qu'on s'arrête manger un truc en partant d'ici, mais c'est tout. D'ailleurs, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici à te regarder jouer avec des clés USB et des câbles ethernet."

"On y va alors, je suis prêt" dit Walter en enlevant sa blouse. "Je prendrais bien des beignets au chocolat pour changer."

"Pour changer de quoi Walter ? Tu prends toujours des beignets au chocolat," Peter attrapa la blouse au vol et la suspendit sur une patère.

"Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? Je croyais que c'était toi qui aimais le chocolat. Mais je pense qu'ils ont des beignets à l'abricot…" réfléchit Walter en tournant sur lui-même.

"C'est parce que c'est ce que je commande pour moi d'habitude, mais tu finis toujours par les manger aussi. Viens," dit-il en le prenant par le bras, "ton manteau est là-bas."

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui, regarde. On y va alors ?"

"Oui, oui, tout de suite. Est-ce qu'on pourra prendre du soda à la fraise en même temps ? Et des bonbons en forme de Schtroumpfs ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux. Juste une minute. Je passe voir d'abord ce que fabrique Olivia. Elle est enfermée dans son cube depuis des heures. Elle a peut-être faim elle aussi."

"Tu peux l'inviter à venir avec nous…"

"A venir avec nous ? Tu sais bien qu'elle ne mange pas de beignets. En plus, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui demandes pas ? C'est à elle de décider non ?"

Peter se retint de répondre vertement et tourna les talons. "Attends-moi là, j'arrive tout de suite," se contente-t-il de lancer.

"Tu penses que je devrais lui lire son histoire maintenant ?" demanda la voix plaintive de Walter dans son dos.

Peter s'arrêta net. "Tu continues à faire ça ? Je le crois pas. Enfin, fais comme tu veux, je m'en fiche. Ce n'est comme si tu avais une réputation à tenir."

"Tu crois que je devrais arrêter "_Les Mille et une nuits_" et passer à quelque chose de plus…"

"Walter, fais ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu vas finir par arrêter ce cirque avec cette vache, s'il te plaît."

"Tu as raison, elle est un peu jeune pour Shéhérazade," marmonna Walter. "Je vais plutôt lui lire "_Hansel et Gretel_". Qu'est-ce que en penses fils ?"

Mais Peter ne l'écoutait plus. Il frappa et entra dans le bureau d'Olivia sans attendre sa réponse.

"'Livia ? Ca va ?"

"Oh… Peter, je pensais que tout le monde était parti depuis longtemps." Elle releva ses lunettes sur ses cheveux et le fixa d'un air absent.

"Et que tu étais tranquille. Et bien tu t'étais trompée." Il hésita, une ride profonde fit son apparition sur son front. "Tu n'as pas l'air en forme tu sais. Tu es sûre que ça va ?"

Elle haussa les épaules et fit une petite grimace. "Oui. C'est juste ces rapports à finir. Ça me tue toute cette paperasse. Je passe plus de temps devant cet ordinateur que sur le terrain." Elle lissa ses cheveux, prit ses lunettes et les posa sur le bureau. "Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas fait de séance de tir ou poussé la porte de la salle de gym," continua-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Peter. "Je me sens rouillée." Elle leva un sourcil en se rendant compte de son involontaire soliloque et l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage. "Désolée. Tu voulais quelque chose ?" Machinalement, elle se mit à jouer avec les branches de ses lunettes.

"En fait oui. Ca te dit d'aller manger un morceau avec nous ?" Il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, en tapant dans ses mains sans faire de bruit.

"Nous ?" insista-t-elle, bien qu'elle eût compris.

"Les Bishop…"

"Oh… Tu veux dire aller manger ma ration de lipides et de féculents du mois dans le diner du coin de la rue en un seul repas ?"

"C'est l'idée." Il sourit à pleine dents et elle baissa involontairement les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"D'accord." Elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard volontaire. Elle reposa les lunettes, claqua le couvercle de son portable et se leva.

"D'accord ? Comment ça d'accord ? Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?" Peter la suivit tandis qu'elle sortait en coup de vent en prenant au passage la veste qu'elle avait jetée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

"Non. Je suis très sérieuse." Elle éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte derrière lui. "Ne me dis pas que tu as parié avec Walter que je ne viendrais pas ?"

"Parié, moi ? Jamais !"

"Alors, c'est quoi ?" Elle se retourna et le fixa d'un air sérieux.

"Je… Walter…"

"Tu n'avais pas pensé que j'accepterais ?"

"Oui, ça non plus."

"Oh, "répéta-t-il. "Tu n'avais pas pensé à me demander ?"

Il hésita une fraction de seconde de trop.

"Je vois. Tu peux encore changer d'avis, tu sais, je ne vais pas me formaliser. Je peux passer la soirée avec Rachel."

Peter rougit et détourna les yeux. Il fallait qu'il parle de Rachel avec Olivia. La situation commençait à devenir un peu trop glauque à son goût. Mais après tout, il n'avait pas fait vœu de célibat en acceptant de rester à Boston.

"Mais non ! C'est trop tard pour changer !" glapit Walter.

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc.

"J'ai vraiment envie de manger des beignets. On ne va pas changer maintenant, n'est-ce pas Peter ?"

Olivia le scruta, incapable de juger s'il jouait ou non la comédie. Il avait l'air sincère.

"Tu ne devais pas raconter une histoire à Gene ?" lui demanda Peter.

Walter haussa les épaules d'un air résigné. "Elle dormait déjà…" Il les regarda tour à tour, et son visage désolé s'éclaira. Il sourit. "Oh, oh, tu as persuadé l'agent Dunham de nous accompagner ? Ça vous ferait plaisir de manger des beignets d'abricots ? Vous allez voir ma chère, ils sont succulents…"

Il prit le bras d'Olivia et l'entraîna vers la sortie pendant que Peter suivait en essayant de paraître excédé. Walter ralentit au moment d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée et se retourna d'un seul coup vers son fils. "Allez, dépêche-toi, Peter," le sermonna-t-il avant de reprendre le bras d'Olivia et de se précipiter dans le hall. "Tu vas nous mettre en retard !"

"C'est vrai ça. Qui aurait envie de manquer pareille aubaine," marmotta Peter en les suivant de bonne grâce.


End file.
